ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimic Maniac
The scene starts with a Ship exploding and Bishop, Quin, and Azmuth falling from the sky Quin: '''Nice for Newtreon to blow up the ship and leave! ''Bishop: Not to worry! Terrordactyl will have us land safely on this strange planet. ''Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Sunspot: Dang it! This is not the best time to play tricks on me Omnitrix! ''Intro The three fall to sky level ''Quin: Grab onto a building! ''Quin grabs onto a ledge of a building, but Azmuth keeps falling and Sunspot falls trying to catch him ''Quin: ''(On a building) Do not touch him, Bishop! He may still infected with the W.A Virus! ''Sunspot: Hopefully there was enough fire in that explosion to subdue it! ''Sunspot grabs Azmuth, throws him to Quin, and lands on the ground, creating a ring of fire around him Sunspot changes back ''Bishop: Come down from there! I want to explore this planet! ''A woman walks out of the the shadows ''Woman: ''Hello. My name is Kopykat. They call me that for a reason. You must be good. Only The best are alowed on this part of Von. ''Bishop: ''Wait- This is Von- The Underworld? ''Kopykat: ''Yes, you died in that expolsion. But I will make a deal with you. If you defeat me in battle, I will let the one who defeats me come back to life. ''Quin: Ok! Let us start now! ''Quin shoots a lightning arrow. Kopykat dodges it Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Chimpanzing: Let us fight! ''Chimpanzing jumped to Kopykat, punched her, and jumped back KopyKat jumped to Chimpanzing, punched him, and jumped back ''Chimpanzing: ''Wow! She- ''Quin: Copied you. Her name is '''Kopykat. ' Kopykat jumps up and hits Quin. Quin tries to shoot an arrow, but Kopykat dodges all of them Kopykat soon slows down ''Kopykat: (Sigh) I don't have the powers forever. ''Chimpanzing presses Omnitrix Kopykat tries to mimic Brainfreeze, but can't ''Brainfreeze: ''As I expected. Your limited abillities can not mimic the supernatural powers of a high intelect alien! ''Kopykat: No but I still am an elite combatant! ''Kopykat punches Brainfreeze then kicks him in his waist. Then she punches him in the arm. '' ''Brainfreeze changes back Bishop recovers and is about to punch Kopykat Quin is about to shoot a power punch arrow Then Azmuth jumps down and double punches Kopykat in the eye, which defeats her. ''Kopykat: This fella goes back to life. ''Azmuth flies into the air, and soars out of Von ''Bishop: ''Well, I sure hope Von is fun. ''Kopykat: Trust me, it is. ''Bishop is about to press Chimpanzing, but he trips and the hologram changes to a new alien Bishop presses Omnitrix Omnitrix: Umbram Aetas ''(Dark Age) ''Unlocked ''Dark Age: ''Sorry, But I have other things to do. I will get you soon Quin. ''Kopykat: You are not going anywhere. I can mimic Umbram Aetas. I have before. They are a shadow creature from Von. ''While Quin shoots a lightning arrow to distract her, Dark Age goes back in time to the moment Newtreon blows up the ship. Dark Age goes into the Demension stream with him, and keeping his distance, picks a demension that is exactly like his normal one except he never got out of the Black Hole. ''Plumber Leader: Newtreon's Drones are approching! We don't have enough mana to cloak are missles! ''Dark Age use shadow to cloak the missles, and set them locked to Newtreon's drone army. ''Plumber Leader: We have to thank you, stranger. What is your name? ''Dark Age changes back ''Bishop: '''''My name is Rook Bishop. Next Aliens Used *Sunspot (FRA) *Chimpanzing (FRA) *Brainfreeze(FRA) *Dark Age(FA) Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes